Togetherness (Hunkai)
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Cinta yang ia beri dibalas dusta, kasih yang ia beri dibalas oleh pengkhianatan. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, seolah kejujuran bisa membunuhnya. Namun hidup dalam kebohongan pun juga akan terasa sama
1. Chapter 1

**Togetherness**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance/drama**

 **Pairing : Hunkai**

 **Warning : BL. Mpreg, Divorce, OOC, AU, Typos, Alur gaje, Abal, and bla..bla..bla..**

 **All chara are not belong to me**

 **Summary :**

Cinta yang ia beri dibalas dusta, kasih yang ia beri dibalas oleh pengkhianatan. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, seolah kejujuran bisa membunuhnya. Namun hidup dalam kebohongan pun juga akan terasa sama

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Lebih baik kita berpisah saja'_ Kira-kira begitu kata Sehun. Dengan mudahnya ia bicara seperti itu tanpa memikirkan hal apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya nanti.

Jongin hanya ber'oh' saja. sebenarnya biduk rumah tangganya bersama Oh Sehun itu memang sudah diujung tanduk. Usia pernikahan mereka masih seumur jagung, bukannya sayang kalau hanya sampai di sini saja?

Tapi Oh Sehun tetap keukeh ingin berpisah. Jongin sebagai istri ya bisa apa?

"Kyungsoo kan masih kecil, bagaimana kalau nantinya dia bertanya mengapa ayah dan ibunya tidak bersama lagi"

Nyonya Kim, sebagai seorang ibu yang telah melahirkan Jongin mencoba memberi Nasihat. Jongin dan Sehun itu masih terlalu muda, masih terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkan bagaimana putra mereka nantinya. Oh Kyungsoo, 4 tahun lalu Jongin melahirkan seorang putra. Putranya dengan Oh Sehun itu kini baru saja memasuki usia Playgroup, usia yang sedang lucu-lucunya kan?

"Tapi ini demi karir Sehun, ma"

Sehun seorang eksekutif muda yang sedang meningkatkan karirnya. Setiap hari selalu sibuk dan tak jarang meninggalkan anak dan istrinya di apartment mereka.

Jongin sering merasa bosan, bosan karena tak ada sosok suaminya di sana. Tapi terkadang kelucuan Kyungsoo bisa menghapus rasa bosannya saat Sehun pergi.

Suara pisau yang beradu dengan talenan memenuhi dapur keluarga Kim. Nyonya Kim memang sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka semua.

Dibantu Jongin dan bibi Ah, asisten rumah tangga yang sudah bekerja di rumah mereka saat Jongin berusia 10. Itu artinya sudah 14 tahun Bibi Ah mengabdi pada keluarga Kim.

"apapun alasannya, kalian juga harus memikirkan Kyungsoo" kata Nyonya Kim, seraya mencuci sayuran-sayuran yang telah ia potong.

"Bibi Ah, Tolong ambilkan daging di kulkas" Nyonya Kim meminta, dengan senyum di wajah cantiknya.

"mama tidak mengerti, ini cukup sulit untuk kami"

Nyonya Kim menarik napas pelan, menatap putra bungsunya dalam diam. Nyonya Kim mengerti, bagaimana kondisi keluarga kecil Oh itu.

"sebenarnya mama tidak mau mengatakan ini"

Jongin menatap Nyonya Kim dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Apa yang akan dikatakan Nyonya Kim pasti suatu hal yang buruk dan menyebalkan.

Kyungsoo kecil malah asyik merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di atas meja. Sambil mengoceh tak jelas dan menimbulkan kesan menggemaskan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Boneka pororo nya ia biarkan saja di sampingnya. Dia sudah bosan, Kyungsoo yang bosan itu adalah suatu yang menyebalkan bagi Jongin, selaku sang ibu.

Anak kecil itu pasti akan menendangi mainan-mainannya dengan wajah masamnya. Namun kali ini Kyungsoo malah memilih naik ke atas meja sambil mengoceh, sesekali ia bernyanyi lagu kanak-kanak dengan suara cemprengnya.

"kalian menikah diusia yang masih cukup muda saat itu" Nyonya Kim berkata.

"sini biar Jongin saja, bi" Jongin menahan tangan bibi Ah yang hendak membantu ibu mencuci daging untuk makan malam mereka.

"tidak apa-apa, tuan?"

"tentu saja tidak" kata namja manis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

2 hari kemudian Jongin sudah kembali ke apartment nya bersama Sehun. Jongin sering mengajak Kyungsoo kecil mengunjungi rumah kakek dan neneknya untuk menghabiskan libur akhir pekan mereka.

Sebenarnya juga bukan sepenuhnya liburan, tapi Jongin jadikan alasan guna menghindari Sehun yang juga pastinya libur di hari sabtu dan minggu.

"daddy"

Suara cempreng Kyungsoo terdengar, bocah kecil itu berlari ke pelukan ayahnya yang sedang membaca Koran paginya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, ia kecupi pipi gempal Kyungsoo. 2 hari sudah ia tidak melihat putranya yang lucu itu.

"mom akan mengajak Kyungie ke rumah aunty"

Bibi yang dimaksud Kyungsoo itu adalah Hyoyeon noona. Putri sulung keluarga Kim yang tinggal di sebuah rumah mewah di distrik Gangnam.

Hyoyeon noona yeoja yang cantik, diusianya yang sudah beranjak 29 tahun itu masih lajang dan belum menikah. Ia lebih mementingkan karir nya dibandingkan dengan hubungan percintaannya yang malang itu.

"kau tidak berangkat, Sehun?"

Jongin tiba-tiba muncul dari kamar Kyungsoo. Sejak Sehun berkata ingin berpisah, Jongin lebih memilih tidur dengan putra mereka dibandingkan harus seranjang dengan namja yang tidak menginginkan kehadirannya lagi.

"Sebentar lagi. Kyungsoo bilang kalian akan pergi ke rumah Hyoyeon noona, ada keperluan apa?"

"Kyungsoo bilang dia rindu Bixbie"

Bixbie anjing Maltese mini peliharaan Hyoyeon noona yang menggemaskan itu. Kyungsoo bilang itu adalah temannya, padahal dibandingkan teman Kyungsoo kerap kali menjadikan Bixbie kuda-kudaan dan membuat anjing kecil itu merengek.

"kau merindukan Bixbie?"

Sehun tatap putra kecilnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Kyungsoo yang berada di pangkuan ayahnya mengangguk imut.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh nakal padanya"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia pun bilang, "Kyungie tidak pernah nakal"

"baiklah Kyungsoo, mommy rasa kau perlu menghabiskan susumu dulu"

Kyungsoo berlari kecil, Jongin berada di belakangnya seraya meminta bocah kecil itu berjalan saja agar tidak terjatuh.

"Jongin"

Jongin berhenti karena Sehun menahan pergelangan tangannya. mata elang Sehun menatap Jongin, seolah mengisyaratkan ada sesuatu yang hendak ia katakan pada sang istri.

"bagaimana soal, err..soal"

Kedengarannya Sehun mencoba mengatakan soal hubungan mereka secara diplomatis. Tapi menjadi sosok yang diplomatis itu sebenarnya bukan gaya Oh Sehun.

"perceraian"

"ya, itu"

Senyum terpatri di wajah Jongin. Apa ya? Jongin hanya mencoba untuk tidak menjadi yang paling egois di antara mereka. Ia tahu bagaimana dulu Sehun bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses. Dan kali ini, Jongin pun tidak mau menjadi penghancur impian-impian Sehun yang indah itu.

"secepatnya, ya secepatnya" Kata Jongin.

Sehun tidak tahu harus mengartikan apa untuk senyum Jongin kali ini. dia bukan orang yang peka terhadap perasaan orang lain. Bahkan pada Jongin, yang notabene istrinya sendiri.

"kau tahu ini tidak akan mudah"

Menatap Jongin langsung ke mata. Sedikit Sehun mengkhawatirkan sosok ramping ini.

"aku tahu" Jongin menyahut. Kesenduan Nampak jelas di matanya.

"maafkan aku, aku tahu aku egois"

"tidak..tidak! kau telah menunggu lama untuk hal ini. itu adalah cita-citamu. Jangan khawatirkan kami! aku bisa menjaga Kyungsoo sendiri"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **From : Hyoyeon Noona**_

 _ **Adikku melamar pekerjaan hari ini. Apa kau yang menyuruhnya? Temui aku di butikku jika kau sempat!**_

Sehun menarik napas berat, sebenarnya Sehun tidak pernah meminta Jongin untuk mencari pekerjaan paska mereka bercerai nanti.

Tapi inilah yang terjadi, tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, Jongin mencari pekerjaan yang entah apa yang ia kerjakan nanti.

Yang Sehun tahu, Jongin adalah si bungsu Kim yang berasal dari keluarga kaya dan selalu memanjakan putra bungsu mereka itu.

Jongin tidak pernah bekerja mencari nafkah, dulunya dia hanya namja yang manja dan selalu merengek jika keinginannya tak terpenuhi. Namun Jongin sering bertindak dewasa akhir-akhir ini. membuat Sehun semakin merasa bersalah.

"Direktur Oh, Nona Jinri ingin menemui anda" Krystal Jung, sekertaris Oh Sehun berkata. Dia sudah mengetuk pintu, namun Sehun tidak menyahut dan membuat yeoja Jung itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruangan sang direktur.

"Katakan padanya—"

"Sehun Oppa~" Jinri langsung masuk, merengek manja dan membuat nona Jung memandang Jijik padanya.

' _dasar laki-laki, sudah punya yang bagus di rumah masih cari yang lain'_ Pikir Krystal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"aku tidak tahu jika cafe ini milik hyung, sungguh"

Kris tertawa mendengar ucapan Jongin. Adik dari teman wanitanya yang desainer itu. Usia mereka terpaut 4 tahun, dan diusia 29 Kris masih saja melajang dan memilih tinggal seorang diri di Negara orang.

"tapi sekarang kau tahu kan?"

Jongin mengangguk, Kris ini orang yang baik dan ramah. Meskipun wajahnya yang tampan itu selalu terlihat cool dan kadang tidak bersahabat sama sekali.

"Hyung ini hebat sekali, masih muda sudah jadi owner cafe-cafe bintang lima"

"Kau ini berlebihan Jongin-ah, Oh iya..bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibumu? Sehat?"

"Sehat, hyung. Tapi 5 bulan yang lalu papa harus menjalani operasi usus buntu"

"kalau itu aku tahu, aku sempat bertemu paman Kim sekitar 2 bulan lalu"

"Ah, kalau hyung..Bagaimana hubungannya dengan Jessica noona? Kapan nikah?"

Kris langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang menyangkut mantan kekasihnya itu. mantannya yang kini sudah menikah dengan namja lain karena tak sanggup lagi menanti Kris datang ke rumah dan melamarnya.

"kami sudah tidak bersama lagi, Jong"

"Ah? Maaf, hyung..aku tidak tahu"

Raut wajah Jongin menyesal, karena telah mempertanyakan hal menyedihkan pada Kris hyung. Tapi Kris menggeleng, untuk kemudian mengulas senyum dan membuat Jongin ikut tersenyum.

"tidak apa-apa, Jongin..Oh, bagaimana kabar putramu?"

"dia baik-baik saja sih. Kapan-kapan akan ku pertemukan hyung dengan Kyungsoo"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, noona"

Jawaban jujur Sehun membuat yeoja cantik itu membulatkan matanya. Tidak percaya akan ucapan Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tidak mencintai adik bungsunya itu.

Hyoyeon tidak mengerti, apa yang membuat Sehun berkata seperti itu. Apa memang ada yang lain, atau memang Sehun sudah bosan dengn adiknya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan saat kau melamar Jongin saat itu, Sehun?"

"saat itu aku masih muda, aku masih belum mengerti mana cinta dan hanya nafsu belaka. Tapi saat aku berkata aku mencintai Jongin, aku benar-benar mencintainya"

"apa Jongin tahu soal ini?"

Sulung Kim itu tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun selanjutnya. Tebakan Hyoyeon benar, memang ada yang lain dalam hubungan mereka.

Sehun mencintai yang lain, melupakan cintanya pada Jongin dan putra tunggal mereka.

"kini aku mengerti Sehun, tak perlu kau jawab lagi! Terimakasih telah mencintai adikku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun pulang ke apartmentnya. Tapi tak ada sambutan hangat dari putranya dan juga Jongin. Di sana sepi, lampu masih gelap seolah menandakan tak ada kehidupan di dalamnya.

Ia memasuki area dapur, matanya yang sempit mendapati sebuah note tulisan tangan Jongin yang tertempel di pintu kulkas.

 _ **Kami pergi keluar sebentar, jika kau lapar kau bisa memanaskan kari yang ku buat tadi**_

 _ **Kyungsoo's Mom**_

Sehun menoleh ke arah meja makan, sesuatu di tutupi tudung saji di atas sana. Mungkin itu adalah kari buatan Jongin. Masakan Jongin yang selalu menjadi makanan favourite Sehun.

"maafkan aku, Jongin" ucapnya, pada keheningan malam.

 **.**

* * *

kelopak matanya terbuka saat merasakan ada seseorang di dekatnya. Sehun yang 2 jam lalu tertidur selepas makan malam pun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap Jongin yang sedang menimang tubuh Kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ah, maaf..apa kau terganggu?"

"Tidak sama sekali" Sehun mengucek kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat untuk terbuka. Dia masih ngantuk rupanya.

"Kyungsoo sedang rewel" Jongin berkata.

Televisi di depan sana seolah sedang berbicara sendiri yang tak dihiraukan oleh kedua namja dewasa itu. Melihat wajah Jongin membuat Sehun memikirkan perkataan kakak iparnya tadi.

Apakah ia harus mengatakan pada Jongin yang sesungguhnya terjadi?

Soal mengapa Sehun ingin bercerai pada Jongin. Yang sesungguhnya bukan karena Sehun ingin mengejar mimpinya. Tapi untuk seorang yeoja yang telah 1 tahun ini memikat hatinya.

Tapi ini akan menyakiti Jongin, Sehun merasa brengsek sekali pada istrinya itu. Apakah Jongin akan membencinya nanti? Tidak, bahkan bukan hanya Jongin, Kyungsoo putra mereka pun pasti ikut membencinya.

"kau mengajak Kyungsoo pergi bekerja?"

Maniks hitam Jongin terbelalak mendengarnya. Tatapan intimidasi Sehun selalu membuat Jongin merasa sungkan padanya.

"Kau..Kau tahu"

"Hyoyeon noona yang bilang"

"maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak membawa Kyungsoo pergi bekerja"

"mengapa kau melamar pekerjaan? Aku masih bekerja Jongin!"

"Sehun, untuk sekarang aku bisa hidup dengan uangmu. Tapi ke depannya nanti aku harus berjuang seorang diri karena kau tidak lagi bersama ku"

"Jongin"

Tatapan mata Sehun melembut kali ini. Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan memilih duduk di samping Jongin.

"tidurlah! Biar aku yang menjaga Kyungsoo"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

* * *

A/N :

New FF? Bukan ini FF lama banget ya..huihihi..Ini ff waktu jaman-jamannya masih sering bikinin ff buat salah satu author di Fandom sebelah*Lol. Awalnya ini mau di update. Tapi karena konflik ya dianggurin gitu aja selama 2 tahun. Well...Nyaris mau di disc. Tapi pas dibaca lagi kayaknya menarik. Klise sih..Tapi mau ku kemas semenarik mungkin ya..semoga kalian semua suka. Btw yang pedophile itu pada tertarik ya? Duh, hahha..udah jadi tiga chapter sih. kalo udh selesai 5 chapter baru aku update..Btw ada yg suka Chansoo ya? Hahah..kemarin aku dikasih challenge buat bikin ff selain hunkai..Dan itu Chansoo masaaa..Aaaaaaaa..Beluman dapet feel. Well, kalo bikin FF Kai yang jadi semenya. So sorry bgt, aku khusus Kai Uke ya. Btw kalo ada Typos bertebaran maklumin aja, ini ff belum diedit lagi sejak 2 tahun lalu. Kecuali ditambahin note. Hahaa..Maklumlah, waktu itu masih jadi author amatiran (sekarang pun masih*lol) Lanjut? Review musti tembus 20 dulu. Kalo enggak, ya gak dilanjut.

Ps :

Lanjutin Yeol's Imagination dong, Joyiee..

So sorry, chapter duanya gak sengaja ke apus. Bikin lagi malah stuck..

Lanjut Love Sick dong, Joyie

Itu juga udah end. Sequel? Kurang epic kalo menurut aku.

Kenapa jadi sering update cerita yg agak sedih? Nyari review ato gimana?

Author mana sih yg gak happy dpt review byk? Aku gak mau muna ya. Terkadang kalo dpt review dikit jadi mager buat lanjut. Jujur aja sih. Tapi kalo soal update ff yg agak berbau hurt itu ya karena memang stuck di ide itu sih ya. Jadi gak ada hubugannya antara posting cerita sedih sama pengen dpt review byk. Deal with it?

Kak Joy I miss you, On Line lagi dong..

Sorry dear, lagi hiatus megang hp. mungkin september baru on lagi:D

.


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin tak ingin terlalu banyak bicara lagi akhir-akhir ini. Dia berpikir, tak perlulah ia bersikap cerewet mengenai Oh Sehun, walau saat ini keduanya masih terikat oleh pernikahan.

Lagipula bicara pun juga tak ada topik yang ingin ia bicarakan selain perceraian. Jongin tak mau membicarakan itu lagi. Pasalnya Kyungsoo kecil mereka pernah sekali bertanya mengenai maksud perceraian. Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain dari bibir putra kecil mereka. Seperti, mengapa papa dan mama tidak saling poppo lagi? Jongin mau jawab apa? Kyungsoo masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa itu perceraian.

Sehun tak pulang semalam. Jongin hanya bisa merasa khawatir tanpa bisa menanyai kemana perginya namja Oh itu semalam.

Jongin ingin menangis, tapi airmatanya seolah kering barang setetes saja. Andai ia menangis darah sekali pun Sehun tidak akan pernah menoleh lagi padanya.

Mungkin Sehun bosan, mungkin juga terlalu lelah menghadapi dirinya. Atau memang dirinya lah yang tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk namja yang pernah meminangnya itu.

Pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan meracau. Mendorong Jongin ke ranjang dan menyetubuhinya. Menusuk lubangnya tanpa ampun. Berteriak memanggil nama seorang yeoja yang sama sekali tak asing di telinganya.

Saat itulah Jongin mulai tersadar. Jika cintanya telah berkhianat. Hatinya semakin rusak tak menentu. Inginnya ia menangis, tapi tentu tak bisa. Jadi ia hanya bisa menatap langit-langit kamar pribadi mereka dalam tatapan hampa selama Sehun menusuk lubangnya tanpa ampun. Tak ada desahan, tak ada isakan, hanya kekecewaan yang terlalu sulit ia ucapkan.

...

"Jongin" Sehun sebut nama sang istri.

Pagi menjelang ia baru saja menyadari jika ia telah menyetubuhi istrinya dalam keadaan mabuk. Ia baru ingin minta maaf, namun Jongin hanya terdiam. Sesekali menyahuti pertanyaan-pertanyaan putra mereka.

"Jongin, aku minta maaf"

Ia berhenti, menatap sejenak mata sempit itu. Mata setajam elang yang selalu menatap orang-orang dengan keangkuhan itu terlihat penuh penyesalan dan malu.

Nyalinya ciut begitu saja ketika mendapati tatapan sang istri. Minta maaf sama sekali bukan dirinya kalau mau tahu.

"Kyungsoo" Namja itu menyebut nama putranya.

Balita manis itu menyahut dengan botol susu di tangannya. Mommy meminta Kyungsoo kecilnya untuk segera pergi ke kamar dan berkemas, karena sebentar lagi Bibi Hyoyeon akan menjemputnya.

"Jongin-ah"

Berbalik badan dan bertemu pandang dengan sang suami. "Jangan mengingatnya lagi, Oh Sehun" suaranya begitu lembut, membuat Sehun semakin menyesal.

Ia tatap wajah sendu itu. Dulu wajah Jongin akan memperlihatkan senyum sehangat mentari di pagi hari saat Sehun menatapnya. Namun sekarang yang bisa dilihat olehnya adalah tatapan penuh kecewa, kesedihan, dan emosi terpendam.

Pipi itu tak segembil dulu. Pipi yang selalu mengundang Sehun untuk mencubitnya kini menirus, meski belum setirus miliknya. Dulu Jongin nampak berisi, tapi kini tubuhnya kurus seperti tidak terurus.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku ucapkan" ujar Oh Sehun.

"Maka diamlah dan jangan bicara" Jongin menyahut. Dia akan berangkat bekerja sebentar lagi.

Namja yang dibalut sweater biru muda itu melangkah pergi setelah meletakan roti panggang buatannya untuk Sehun. Dia tak pernah lupa memasak sekalipun hatinya terluka.

...

"Suamimu tak pergi bekerja?" Tanya Kris.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Tadi pagi namja Wu itu menjemputnya di apartemen dengan alasan Hyoyeon yang memintanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia sedang sakit" Jongin menjawab dengan nada pelan.

Kyungsoo kecil sedang berbicara dengan boneka-boneka kesayangannya di jok belakang. Anak itu seolah tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi diantara mommy dan daddy-nya.

Kris pada akhirnya tak mau bicara lagi. Kalau nantinya itu bisa membuat Jongin terluka, lebih baik dia diam dan menutup mulut. Dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin dari mulut Hyoyeon. Sahabat dekatnya yang masih saja melajang.

"Mommy"

"Ada apa, Kyungie?"

"Kenapa daddy tidak ikut? Kan daddy libul"

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap lembut pipi gembil putra manisnya itu. "Daddy sedang sakit, Kyungs"

"Syakit? Syakit apa?"

"Sakit panas" Kris memberikan satu jawaban yang bisa diolah oleh otak polos Kyungsoo.

"Wahh...Poppo juga syedang syakit" Kyungsoo menunjuk boneka beruangnya dengan ekpresi lucu.

Kris yang melihatnya dari kaca spion depan menghela napas pelan. Pikirnya adalah, Bagaimana bisa Oh Sehun meninggalkan istri dan anaknya yang lucu ini demi wanita lain.

Kris tak mau berpikiran macam-macam. Ia sendiri pun juga musti mengingat masa lalunya yang sama pahitnya dengan Kim Jongin. Ketika Jessica meninggalkan dirinya dengan satu alasan yang sampai saat ini Kris masih mencoba untuk merubahnya.

Yeoja itu kini sudah berbahagia dengan pernikahannya. Terakhir bertemu pun ia tengah menanti kelahiran anak pertamanya yang kata dokter akan terlahir kembar.

...

Sehun tahu jika tak seharusnya ia memikirkan namja yang tadi pagi menjemput istri dan anaknya di apartemen mereka.

Tapi pikirannya melayang ketika tak sengaja ia melihat senyum manis Jongin kepada namja jangkung bertampang blaster itu.

Satu senyuman yang pernah hilang beberapa waktu ini terlihat kembali. Hanya saja bukan Sehun yang membuatnya tersenyum, tapi ada yang lain dan membuat hatinya seperti ditempa beton yang tak terlihat.

"Aku sibuk, ku mohon jangan hubungi aku untuk beberapa hari ini" Sehun berucap pelan dengan handphone di telinga.

Rencananya ia ingin istirahat di rumah sampai besok. Pikirannya kacau dan semakin tak menentu setelah kehadiran namja yang ia ketahui bernama Kris.

Dia tak mau berspesifikasi lain. Tapi nyatanya sulit untuk menampik. Kekhawatiran di pikirannya adalah Kyungsoo yang terlihat manja pada namja itu. Bayangan dimana Kyungsoo kecilnya lebih memilih Kris setelah perceraian dirinya dengan ibu dari putranya itu membuatnya panik.

Bagaimana jika nantinya Kyungsoo melupakan dirinya?

Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo membenci dirinya?

Bagaimana jika nantinya Kyungsoo tak mau menganggap dirinya ayah?

Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan kalau itu terjadi?

.

.

.

Libur weekend seperti biasanya Jongin akan menginap di rumah keluarganya. Selama 2 hari ini Jongin benar-benar jadi tipe orang yang sedikit bicara.

Sehun pun juga terlihat tak mau mengganggu. Ia sadar diri, mungkin Jongin mencoba membiasakan diri untuk hidup tanpa dirinya. Sehun mulai berpikir untuk memberikan sesuatu yang Jongin inginkan setelah perceraian mereka nanti.

"Papa akan kehilangan menantu tampan papa ya?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan. Ayahnya adalah tipikal namja baik hati dan ayah-ayah yang paling didambakan di dunia ini. Tuan Kim sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya. Memanjakan mereka sehingga tak ada satu pun dari kedua anaknya yang tumbuh membangkang.

"Dulu saat dia malamarmu, dia terlihat bersungguh-sungguh"

Ayahnya kini harus duduk di kursi roda, karena hanya untuk berdiri lama-lama saja dia sudah tak kuat. Usianya sudah 60 tahunan.

Tuan Kim menikah diusia 29 tahun. Dan memiliki anak pertamanya diusia 30. Sementara usia Hyoyeon dan Jongin saja terpaut 5 tahunan, tapi biar begitu Hyoyeon tak mau disebut Tua walau kenyataannya dia memang sudah cukup dikatakan Tua.

"Papa, ku mohon jangan bicarakan itu lagi" Jongin bersimpuh sambil menyentuh tungkai kursi roda sang ayah.

Tuan Kim tersenyum maklum. "Papa mengerti" ujarnya. Dia tahu jika putranya masih belum sanggup untuk membayangkan kehidupan barunya tanpa orang yang ia cintai.

Sehun bukan hanya orang yang pernah ia cintai. Tapi masih sangat, ya, dia masih sangat mencintai namja kelahiran 12 april itu.

"Tapi apa kau tak mencoba berbicara padanya, Jongin?"

Namja itu menggeleng dan berkata jika tak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi. Tuan Kim bertanya kenapa, namun Jongin hanya menjawab jika memang tak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan.

Sehun tetap pada keputusannya. dan Jongin yang terlanjur kecewa harus menuruti keputusan itu. Lagipula siapa yang rela jika diduakan? Terlebih oleh sahabat dekatmu sendiri.

Bukan tak pernah Jongin mendengar kabar mengenai hubungan Sehun dan Jinri di masa lampau. Dulu mereka sepasang kekaksih, sebelum akhirnya putus karena Jinri harus meneruskan sekolahnya di Amerika.

Jongin mengenal dekat Jinri, menganggapnya sahabat karib. Hingga diakhir cerita Jongin harus mengalami rasa sakitnya dengan kenyataan bahwa suaminya selingkuh dengan sang sahabat.

Ingin ia berteriak..

Ingin ia menangis..

Jadi apa hatinya sekarang ini? Hancur berkeping-keping seperti serpihan gelas pecah.

Andai ia bisa memutar waktu, tidak akan ia biarkan dirinya berada cukup dekat dengan Choi Jinri. juga tak ada istilah cinta lama bersemi kembali diantara kedua orang itu.

.

.

.

Satu tamparan diberikan Oh Yoona di pipi putra semata wayangnya itu.

Tatapannya menyorotkan penuh kecewa. Tak pernah terbayang dalam benaknya jika putranya itu akan menjadi pengkhianat pada seseorang yang mencintainya begitu tulus.

"Mom"

"Jangan memanggilku ibu!" Yoona berseru. Yeoja yang masih terlihat cantik diusia 55 tahun itu menitikan airmata.

Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangan. Hatinya hancur, apalagi ketika ia mengingat kembali bagaimana mendiang suaminya itu mendua.

Like father like son, ia bergumam lirih.

Sehun benci jika ia harus disamakan dengan ayahnya. Baru kali ini ia lihat ibunya menangis kecewa.

"Mom pikir kau tidak sama dengan ayahmu, Hun" lirihnya.

"Mom..Aku minta maaf"

"Jangan minta maaf padaku, Oh Sehun!" ia berseru.

Beberapa orang pelayan melihat di balik dinding. Tak ada satu pun yang berani ikut campur.

Hanya melihat dalam diam. Dalam hati mereka merutuk. Bagaimana bisa Oh Sehun menikung istrinya sendiri? Kurang apa Oh Jongin itu? Dia manis, dan bertubuh sexy. Tapi wajah cantik dan sexy saja seolah tak pernah cukup untuk tunggal Oh itu.

.

.

.

Kris tertawa ketika Kyungsoo bercerita tentang bixbie. Anjing maltese lucu yang dipelihara oleh bibi Hyoyeon.

"Paman Klis halus beltemu bixbie" kata Kyungsoo. Ia duduk di pangkuan Kris.

Mereka tengah berada di ruang keluarga Kim. Menunggu Tuan Kim yang tengah mandi untuk menonton film dokumentasi binatang-binatang favorit namja paruh baya itu.

Kris hendak berkata-kata. tapi suara Sehun yang memanggil putra manisnya itu mau tak mau membuat Kris terdiam.

Sehun menatapnya tajam. Tak bersahabat dan membuat Kris balas menatapnya.

"Dad, Kyungie mau menunjukan sesuatu pada daddy" anak itu berceloteh selama berada di gendongan sang ayah.

Kyungsoo bilang dia menggambar daddy-nya di buku gambar. Dan Sehun harus memberikan 3 bintang seperti yang dilakukan ibu guru Hyena di kinderland.

"Apa kau suka sekolah?" Tanya Sehun, ia memangku tubuh mungil putranya. Duduk di atas karpet seolah benar-benar mengacuhkan Kris Wu yang hanya bisa melihat dan menilai.

Pikirnya Sehun benar-benar menyayangi Kyungsoo, begitu tulus dan takut kehilangan buah hatinya. Ada sedikit rasa senang melihat hal itu. Tapi entah kenapa rasa kesal tetap ada di hatinya ketika mengingat Sehun yang lebih memilih orang lain dibandingkan istrinya.

"Syuka..Syuka syekaliiii"

Kyungsoo tertawa terpingkal-pingkal ketika ayahnya mengecupi pipi gembilnya. Dia masih belum paham mengenai apa yang terjadi diantara mommy dan daddy-nya.

"Kyungs"

Jongin tiba dengan balutan kaos v-neck putihnya. Dia nampak terkejut ketika mendapati Sehun berada di rumah kedua orangtuanya.

"Mom~" Kyungsoo merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Berharap mommy mau menggendong tubuhnya atau sekedar membalas pelukannya. "Dad membelikan 4 bintang digambal Kyungie" ujar Kyungsoo.

Ibu satu orang anak itu tersenyum. "Kemarilah!" titah sang ibu. Kyungsoo beranjak dari pangkuan Sehun dan berlari menuju sang ibu.

Sehun mulai mengira jika Jongin tidak akan sudi membiarkan putra mereka berdekatan dengannya. Ia mulai panik, ia memanggil nama Jongin yang berjalan menaiki anak tangga sambil menggandeng Kyungsoo.

Namja itu memutuskan untuk menyusul langkah Jongin. Biar bagaimana pun dia masih suami Jongin. dan berhak atas hak asuh putru tunggal mereka.

Kris tahu jika dia tak boleh ikut campur. Maka yang ia lakukan adalah pergi menemui bibi Kim yang tengah berkebun di halaman belakang rumahnya.

...

"Silahkan kau pikir sendiri apa jawabannya, Oh Sehun" Jongin berkata, ketika Sehun bertanya apa Jongin marah padanya.

Marah..Ya, Jongin marah padanya. Sehun tahu ia brengsek. Tetapi ia tidak akan mengira jika marahnya Jongin bisa seperti ini. Maksudnya, Jongin adalah seorang pemaaf.

Ia akan selalu memaafkan kesalahan Sehun sebesar apapun ia bersalah. Tapi kini tak lagi. Sehun sadar jika apa yang ia perbuat begitu mengecewakan dan Jongin berhak untuk tidak memaafkannya.

"Aku minta maaf, sungguh" ucap Sehun.

Jongin menyamai tingginya dengan Kyungsoo. Senyum keibuan ia tunjukan sambil berkata, "Kyungs, tolong bilang pada paman Kris untuk segera menjemput teman bibi Hyoyeon di bandara"

Balita itu mengangguk pelan. Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo menuruni anak tangga dan kembali menghadap Sehun.

Ia tarik pergelangan tangan suaminya untuk memasuki kamar masa mudanya di rumah itu. Menguncinya dari dalam agar tak ada orang yang masuk ke dalam.

"Kau ingat tentang janjimu, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mencoba mengingat. Janji yang mana? Ada banyak janji hingga membuat ia sedikit lupa akan semua janjinya itu.

"Tidak? huh? Sudah ku duga" Jongin bersedekap di dada.

"Jong-"

"Jangan menyela!" serunya. "Kau tidak akan pernah mengingat apa yang sudah kau janjikan padaku"

Tatapan itu menyiratkan emosi. Satu bulir airmata siap membasahi pipi mulus Jongin.

"Kau bisa membunuhku jika aku berpaling darimu. kau ingat?"

Sehun terbelalak dan baru menyadari janji itu. Janji masa lalu yang ia ucapkan saat melamar Jongin beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Aku tahu semuanya"

Suara hiks terdengar dari bibir plum itu.

"Jongin" ia sentuh bahu itu dan mencoba menatap sang istri. "Maafkan aku"

"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu, tapi aku tak mau. Aku mencintaimu tapi kau khianati perasaanku. Tolong katakan dimana letak kekuranganku, Sehun!"

Sehun tak bisa mengelak. Kalau ditanya pun ia sendiri juga tak tahu dimana letak kekurangan sang istri.

Jongin berjalan ke arah nakas dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci nakasnya.

Wajahnya sembab, tatapannya pun sendu. Ditengah kekecewaannya ia menyorongkan sebuah map dan berkata, "Lebih baik kita berpisah, Oh Sehun"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/n :

Hey..Thx for review. Ok, aku gak nyangka kalo kalian suka sama FF ini. Hahaha..padahal abal banget lho kalo menurut aku.

A: Joyiee, kenapa babynya Kyungsoo. kenapa bukan haowen atau Taeoh?

Me: Soalnya ff ini dibuatnya 2 tahun lalu. Wkt Kyungsoo masih imut imut gitu. Ah..Tapi aku suka sih kalo babynya Kyungsoo. mau dia tampangnya kalem, pernah jd pemeran psikopat atau apalah. Aku bisa aja bayangin dia yg jadi anaknya. wae? soalnya aku suka foto kyungsoo wkt masih kecil. btw dia mirip gebetanku wkt masih SD hahaha..Gak mirip2 bgt sih ya..Pokoknya unyunya samalah. Hey Kenny, did you remember me? your chairmates in elemantary school. Hello? Hello from the other side~~~

A: Knp Jinri lagi?

Me: aku yg bikin cerita tp malah gak tau lho kalo yg jadi org ketiga si Jinri. Wahahaha..Terus pake siapa dong? Irene? heol..kemarin udh dpt tegoran gitu. pake luhan? wahh..bisa di damprat Hunhan gue *lol

A: Kriskai dong joyie

me: Krisyeol:p

A: Joyiee bikin Kristao

me: so sorry to tell, i hate that couple:(

A: Bikin pairing yg lain dong Joyie

Me: as long as Kai is bottom aku bikin kok wkwkwkwk..

A: FF xiuhan?

Me: ma..ma..ma..ma

A: Jangan byk byk chapternya

me: ya ngapain byk byk..gumoh gue haha

A: bikin ff yadong, joyie

me: iya entar gue bikinin hareem jongin di gangbang.

A: Joyie update kilat!

Me: mau yang Yes atau yang reguler *senyum ala mba mba Jne* hahaha..ciyee yg kemarin abis kirim barang-.- gak kilat-kilat amat sih ya, paling 4 hari sekali

A: Joyiee, line nya apa?

Me: gambarnya aku sama mommy ku wkt masih jadi toddler. huahahaa..clues nya aja sih ya..btw lagi hiatus pegang hp. jd gak bisa bales line kalian.

A: lanjut

me: reviewnya musti 20 dulu ya hahaha

semoga pertanyaan kalian bisa terjawab ya. Kalo ada yg mau nanya langsung tanya aja. Kalo ada yg gak sreg sm ff ini jgn dibaca. ntar alergi hahaha..btw selamat hari merdeka ya ceman-ceman..harus bangga jadi orang indonesia^^


	3. Chapter 3

Palu terketuk, pertanda sah lah mereka berpisah.

Hak asuh jatuh ke tangan Jongin. Yang menandakan jika pada akhirnya tak ada satu pun yang tersisa untuk Oh Sehun.

'Kami sudah tidak merasakan kecocokan satu sama lain, yang mulia' begitulah kata Jongin. Memberikan suatu keterangan palsu di depan hakim.

Tak ada kata orang ketiga. Meskipun pada kenyataannya itulah yang terjadi.

"Daddy" Kyungsoo memanggil sang ayah.

Ia berlari sambil merentangkan kedua tangan. Sehun mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan mengecup kening sang buah hati. Melihat Kyungsoo hanya akan membuat dadanya berdenyut pilu.

Walaupun hakim berkata ia masih punya hak untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Tapi Sehun tak yakin jika ia bisa. Melihat bagaimana Jongin acuh terhadap dirinya setelah 1 bulan tak bertemu. Ia yakin jika Jongin tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menemui putra mereka.

"Hey, Kyungs baby...Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tumbuh cepat sekali" kata Sehun, mencoba untuk beropini. Anaknya masih tetap sama, chubby dan menggemaskan.

"Kenapa daddy tak pelnah menemui Kyungie lagi?"

"Maafkan daddy, kiddo.." ucap Sehun. Dalam hati ia berkata, 'your mom would never let me to meet you'

"Kata mommy daddy sibuk. Pasti sibuk sekali ya?"

Asumsi Kyungsoo masih terlalu polos. Ditambah Jongin yang membohongi putra kecil mereka dengan kesibukan Sehun. Walau nyatanya yang terjadi adalah perceraian.

"Apa Kyungie bisa beltemu daddy lagi?" tanya Balita manis itu.

Sehun tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia sendiri pun tak yakin jika ia masih bisa menemui putranya lagi.

Melihat ayahnya yang terdiam, membuat Kyungsoo kecil mulai merengek dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu sang ayah. Terisak pelan di sana. Otak polosnya sepertinya tahu jika apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah dia yang tak lagi bisa menemui sang ayah.

"Kyungs"

Jongin tiba bersamaan dengan Yoona yang melangkah mendekati keduanya. Mereka sudah saling berbicara. Yoona meminta maaf atas kelakuan Sehun padanya. Tapi Jongin hanya tersenyum tanpa berkata. Ia tak mau berbicara, karena tak ingin menyakiti Yoona karena hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia bertemu cucu tunggalnya itu.

"Ayo kita pulang"

"Aniya" Kyungsoo kecil menggeleng. Mengeratkan pelukannya di leher sang ayah.

"Hey, son..kau harus pulang, mommy mu terlihat lelah, baby" Sehun mencoba membantu.

"Kyungie mau belsama daddy, hiks"

Jongin tahu jika inilah yang terjadi. Mantan suaminya itu menurunkan putra mereka ke tanah beraspal. Kemudian melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh lagi. Kyungsoo menjerit memanggil sang ayah.

Jongin segera menahan supaya Kyungsoo tidak mengejar sang ayah.

Oh Sehun tahu apa yang terjadi di belakang sana. Sang ibu mengekor sesekali menoleh. Yeoja cantik itu menitikan airmata.

Sementara ia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan putranya.

Sehun menangis dalam diam. Hatinya begitu pilu, apalagi saat ia mendengar jeritan putra kecilnya. Ia hampir menyerah, tapi mungkin yang ia rasakan sama sekali belum sebanding dengan yang dirasakan oleh mantan istrinya itu.

Oh Sehun, you just broke your promise to not let him go...

.

.

.

.

Sejak perceraian itu Jongin jadi lebih banyak diam. Ia berhenti bekerja di kafe milik Kris dan lebih memilih membuka usaha toko kue mengingat kecintaannya terhadap sesuatu yang berbau pastry.

Ia banyak belajar dengan tutorial how to make a soft layer cake di channel-channel vlog di waktu senggangnya.

Tentu saja dengan begitu ia bisa membuka usahanya sendiri dengan uang yang ia punya.

Ia tahu jika hatinya terluka. Masih belum terobati. Hyoyeon sebagai seorang kakak mencoba membantunya. Tapi ia tahu jika Jongin tak mau urusannya dicampuri oleh tangan-tangan lain.

Maka ia melakukannya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Apa aku mengganggu hyung?" Tanyanya.

Kris berhenti berkutat, ia mempersilahkan Jongin duduk dengan senyum di wajah tampannya.

"Tidak..sama sekali tidak" balasnya.

Mereka mulai membicarakan sesuatu berbau bisnis. Tak lupa juga Kris memperkenalkan mantan teman semasa SMA-nya bersama Hyoyeon yang saat ini sudah menjadi seorang chef pastry dengan berbagai macam kecintaannya terhadap kue.

Namanya Kim Junmyeon. Dia bertubuh mungil dengan wajah ramahnya. Kulitnya putih, nyaris pucat dan kembali mengingatkan Jongin dengan Sehun, mantan suaminya yang entah bagaimana kabarnya saat ini.

"Oh..Bagaimana kabar Kyungsoo? Apa dia sehat?" Kris bertanya. Kesibukan telah menyita waktunya untuk menemui anak manis itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kemarin sempat sakit, tapi sekarang sudah sehat"

"Hyung, kapan aku bisa menemui Junmyeon-sshi?"

Kris menepuk pelan dahinya. Kenapa ia bisa lupa hal ini tawa ia menyodorkan kartu nama Junmyeon dan meminta Jongin untuk menghubungi nama Kim itu.

Dia juga bilang jika Junmyeon namja perfeksionis dan sedikit egois walau wajahnya ramah. Tetapi satu kelebihan Junmyeon yang cocok dengan Jongin adalah sifatnya yang perhatian dan mudah akrab dengan orang lain.

Mungkin mereka akan menjadi partner kerja yang baik untuk ke depannya nanti.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun hidup dalam kesedihan yang luar biasa.

Hidupnya tak lagi seperti dulu. Ia merasa mulai lelah, dia benci segala sesuatu yang mengingatkan jika dirinya telah kalah dalam permainan yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Ia mulai menyadari jika ia mulai membenci panjangnya jalan yang telah ia ambil saat dimana ia merindukan rumah bersama seorang Kim Jongin.

"Meeting bersama direktur Park akan segera dimulai, direktur Oh"

Ia menoleh ke arah pintu. Krystal Jung adalah sekertarisnya. Jinri sangat membenci Krystal dan telah berkali-kali meminta Sehun untuk memberhentikan yeoja bermarga Jung itu.

"Oh ya..Terimakasih nona Jung" sahutnya.

Ia segera bersiap diri. Kali ini ia tak boleh membiarkan pikiran pribadinya mencampuri pekerjaannya. Dia harus profesional seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

"Sebenarnya aku kasihan melihat direktur Oh seperti itu" Ryu Taerin berkata. Sedikit berbisik pada rekan kerjanya, Hara.

Krystal yang mendengarnya pun melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Kalian membicarakan apa sih?" Tanyanya.

"Ah..Hallo sekertaris Jung" Taerin nampak gugup.

Krystal tersenyum, "pasti Direktur Oh?"

Yeoja itu pun berkata jika tak perlu mengasihani Oh Sehun. Nyatanya dia sendiri yang memulai dan lebih memilih yeoja bernama Choi Jinri itu dibandingkan istrinya.

.

.

.

Jongin muak jika harus ditanya-tanya mengenai mengapa ia bisa menceraikan Oh Sehun. Terlebih oleh Bae Irene, kakak sepupu Oh Sehun yang baru mengunjungi Seoul setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal di Belanda.

"Noona, terimakasih untuk tawarannya. Tapi aku bisa mengasuh Kyungsoo sendiri" Jongin berkata. Nadanya terdengar ketus.

Mendengar nada jawaban Jongin yang tidak seperti biasanya membuat Irene memilih diam. Dia jadi tidak enak hati telah menawarkan Jongin jasa membantu mengasuh putra kecilnya itu.

"Jongin aku minta maaf" ucapnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berkata seperti itu"

Jongin mengulas senyum simpul. "Aku tahu" sahutnya. "Aku tahu jika noona hanya mencoba untuk membantu. Tapi ku pikir itu tidak perlu"

Kemudian berkata lagi jika ia bisa mengasuh Kyungsoo tapi bantuan Oh Sehun maupun keluarganya. Irene tidak tersinggung. Malahan dia merasa jika Jongin ada benarnya. Mungkin Jongin hanya mencoba untuk mengobati rasa sakitnya dengan apa yang pernah terjadi pada dirinya.

"Katakan apa yang mengganjal dihatimu, Jongin" Irene berkata. "Jangan kau pendam semuanya sendiri. Kau punya banyak orang yang peduli padamu"

"Aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku, Noona. Jadi ku mohon jangan memaksaku untuk melakukan yang tidak ingin ku lakukan"

Jongin berdiri dan membungkuk. Pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Irene dengan pesanannya yang masih belum ia sentuh sama sekali.

Beberapa pengunjung cafe mungkin mencuri pandang ke arah mereka. Namun Irene tak peduli, ia meletakan uang di atas meja dan pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Apa anda yakin tak mau menemui Kyungsoo?" Seorang guru bertanya. Namanya Kim Jongdae. Dia adalah salah satu guru musik di Kinderland, sekolah dimana Kyungsoo mengenyam pendidikan usia dininya.

Oh Sehun menggeleng pelan. Yeoja bermarga Kim itu sudah tahu apa yang terjadi diantara Oh Sehun dengan mantan istrinya itu. Ayah kandung Kyungsoo itu dilarang keras untuk menemui putra mereka dimana pun Kyungsoo berada.

Mereka berjalan di taman yang cukup besar. Memperhatikan si kecil Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk seorang diri sambil memangku seekor kelinci berwarna coklat.

"Siapa yang selalu menjemput putraku, nona Kim?"

"Biasanya tuan Wu akan datang menjemput"

Oh...Sehun mulai merasa tersisih. Entah kenapa ia tak suka mendengar cerita dari bibir Jongdae yang mengatakan jika Kyungsoo jauh lebih dekat dengan Kris Wu dibandingkan dirinya.

"Tapi anda ayahnya" ujar Jongdae. "Anda harus mengajaknya berbicara meskipun hanya di sekolah saja"

Sehun mengulum senyum tipis. Apa ya? Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia terlalu takut untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Apalagi saat ia mengingat kejadian dimana terakhir kalinya ia menemui Kyungsoo.

Sehun takut Kyungsoo menolaknya. Dan jika hal itu terjadi, Sehun akan merasa sedih sekali .

"Nona Kim"

"Ya?"

"Tolong jaga putraku" Sehun menyodorkan selembar kartu namanya. Ia berharap Jongdae mau membantunya dan mengiriminya beberapa aktivitas Kyungsoo selama di sekolah.

...

"Doorrr"

Jongdae nyaris saja berteriak. Ia melotot kesal ke arah sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun. Si gadis cantik yang sebentar lagi akan bertunangan dengan seorang namja bermarga Park.

"Kau sedang apa sih?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia penasaran, karena sedari tadi ia melihat sahabatnya itu tengah mengobrol dengan seorang namja tampan.

Siapa namanya?

Byun Baekhyun kepo sekali. Namja itu jauh lebih tampan dibandingkan pacarnya.

"Kau tahu Oh Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Anak bermata bulat yang selalu sendirian itu kan?"

"Tepat"

"Lalu?"

Jongdae mengulas senyum. "Yang tadi itu ayahnya Kyungsoo. Dia datang kemari untuk melihat putranya"

"Ohhh..Kasihan sekali dia" ujar Baekhyun.

"Begitulah..Aku harus membantunya mengabarkan perkembangan Kyungsoo"

Baekhyun melebarkan kedua matanya. "Kau serius? dan kau mau?"

.

.

"Tao kenapa sih jadi anak nakal sekali" Kyungsoo melotot kesal. Ia membantu teman barunya, Kim Doyoung.

Zitao anak yang nakal, dia selalu mengganggu anak-anak yang lain. Termasuk Doyoung. Si anak pecinta onigiri dan membuat Kyungsoo kesal.

"Bialin" sahutnya. "Kyung kenapa membela Doyoung? Kyung kan bukan teman Doyoung"

Kyungsoo yang kesal pun mendorong Zitao. Si anak bertubuh paling besar di kelas.

Zitao tertawa ketika Kyungsoo gagal mendorongnya.

Tak berapa lama Zitao langsung membalas mendorong Kyungsoo. Hingga balita itu terjatuh ke tanah.

"Kyungie tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Doyoung, ia mencoba membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

Zitao hendak mendorong Kyungsoo lagi. Tapi suara teriakan Myungsoo yang menyerukan jika ada Baek Saem pun membuat Zitao cs berlari ketakutan.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Myungsoo. Dia ketua kelas, dan tidak menyukai Zitao yang nakal dan selalu mengganggu siapa saja di sekolah.

"Kyungie tidak apa-apa, Myung. tapi bento Doyoung hancul" kata Kyungsoo.

"Uhh..dasal anak-anak nakal. Yasudah, Doyoung makan bekal punyaku saja"

Doyoung menggeleng. "Tidak usah, Myungsoo. Doyoung tidak lapal kok"

.

.

.

.

Jongin menarik napas pelan.

"Aku tahu kok" katanya.

Hyoyeon agak kesal mendengar perkataan Jongin yang terkesan singkat. "Serius ya, Jongin. Aku tak suka dengan jawabanmu itu"

"Lalu aku harus menjawab bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin.

Hyoyeon memasang ekpresi badmood. Ayolah, dia hanya ingin menjadikan adik manisnya itu model pakaian rancangan terbarunya. Tapi melihat Jongin yang seperti ini membuat yeoja 29 tahun itu mendengus kesal.

"Kau mau atau tidak?"

Jongin berpikir dalam diam. Jadi seorang model itu sama sekali bukan spesialisnya.

"Lain kali buat rancangan baju anak-anak supaya Kyungsoo bisa ikut juga" kata Nyonya Kim. Dia baru saja tiba dengan sebuah nampan.

Hyoyeon tertawa pelan. Dia bilang jika tema yang ia ambil ini bertema keluarga kecil sebenarnya. Semacam baju couple ibu dan anak.

"Blazernya seperti ini" Hyoyeon menunjukan gambar sebuah blazer yang akan segera launching untuk musim gugur nanti.

"Sepertinya cocok dengan tubuhmu, Jongin" kata nyonya Kim.

"Mama sependapat dengan ku kan?" Hyoyeon tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Jongin mendengus pelan.

"Nanti ajak Kyungie juga ya" usul nyonya Kim

...

Junmyeon tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat Kris malu-malu ketika mereka sedang membicarakan Kim Jongin.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Kim Junmyeon!"

"Kan..kan..kau merona. Hidungmu bergerak-gerak, Kris. Wahahaha..kau pasti menyukai Jongin"

Kris berusaha menyembunyikannya. Tapi Junmyeon tak bisa dibohongi.

"Kau membuatku mau tertawa, sungguh" ia berkata. Padahal dari tadi ia sudah tertawa.

"Shut up, Myeon! Aku tak mungkin menyukai sahabatku sendiri"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau sahabat? Sahabat itu bisa jadi cinta" ujar Junmyeon.

Keduanya duduk di atas balkon apartemen Kris. Junmyeon akan tinggal bersama Kris selama beberapa hari sementara ia sibuk mencari-cari apartemen selama di Seoul.

"Kau tak pernah memuji seseorang dengan wajah memerah seperti itu" kata Junmyeon.

Bahkan tidak ketika Kris sedang membicarakan Jessica. Namja itu bahkan tak pernah memuji yeoja cantik itu di hadapan Junmyeon. Tapi mengenai Jongin, Kris berbeda.

"Jatuh cinta bisa membuat orang pintar jadi bodoh ternyata"

Kris menoleh, memperhatikan namja bertubuh mungil itu berbicara ini itu dan mengomentari dirinya yang menurut Junmyeon telah jatuh cinta dengan Kim Jongin.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" kata Kris.

Junmyeon mengulum senyum. Lalu berkata jika yang harus dimengerti oleh Kris bukan dirinya, tetapi perasaan Kris untuk seorang Kim Jongin saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, kau mulai menyesal sekarang" Jinri berkata.

Selama satu bulan Sehun sulit sekali ditemui. Kemudian setelah bisa ditemui, Sehun memperlihatkan ekpresi yang membuatnya gusar.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun menarik napas pelan lewat hidung. "Jinri, kau seorang publik figur" ia berkata.

"Lalu?"

"Haruskah aku mengatakan jika karirmu akan hancur jika gossip memberitakan hubungan kita?"

Jinri tersenyum sinis. "Kau sudah cerai. Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan?"

"Sudah malam, kau harus pulang" Sehun hendak membukakan pintu mobilnya.

Tapi yeoja cantik itu menahan pergelangan tangan Sehun. Kantornya sudah mulai sepi. Sehun harap tak ada orang yang melihat mereka berdua saat ini.

"Jinri"

Ia sentuh kedua bahu Jinri. Dia tak mau membuat siapapun terluka. Tapi ia tahu jika Jinri adalah tipe yeoja yang tidak akan menyerah kalau belum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi untuk ke depannya nanti"

"Kau egois, Sehun!" kata Jinri. "Kau hanya mengkhawatirkan dirimu saja tanpa pernah memikirkan orang lain"

Sehun terdiam sejenak.

"Kau egois!"

"Yes I am" Sehun menyahut.

Jinri langsung bungkam menatap seolah tak percaya namja tampan itu.

"Jika aku bukan orang yang egois aku tidak akan kehilangan semuanya"

Yeoja Choi itu tersenyum sinis. "Itu salahmu sendiri. Kau terlalu bodoh untuk urusan ini"

Jinri mendekat, sedikit berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Sehun. "Jadilah namja yang pintar dalam mengambil keputusan, Oh Sehun" bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

A/n : Hallo semua..Thx for review..Aku gatau mau bilang apa kecuali thx thx thx and thx..Puji Tuhan aku masih bisa update meskipun agak sibuk akhir2 ini. Aku nyaris stuck buat lanjut. why? Krn genre sedih sedih itu bukan aku bgt. sadless bgt ya kayakynya..Tp aku bakalan nyoba..Dan terus mencoba Kalo gak bisa ya dihiatusin aja dulu hehe. Semangat..semangat..Aku harus inget quotes dr mamiku 'siapa yg memulai dia yg harus mengakhiri'. Well..Aku memang harus mengakhirinya pelan2*plaked* hahaha..Jangan tanya alurnya gimana..Dibaca aja oke? Klo gak suka ff berbau selingkuh gak usah dibaca yaa..aku gak terima protes. Yg aku tau aku nulis, posting, dan kalian terhibur. walau nyatanya aku gatau kalian udh terhibur apa belum. Lanjut gak? Review 20ya..standar update kilat ala Joy hahahaha^^


	4. Chapter 4

'Skandal Perselingkuhan Artis papan atas dengan seorang pengusaha'

Tajuk berita penuh drama dan sensasi begitu pamor hari ini. Ditambah sebuah foto dua orang yang sedang berciuman di tempat parkir membuat semua orang yakin jika tak ada kepalsuan di sana.

"Ibumu sakit setelah membaca berita itu"

Xi Luhan, kakak sepupunya melangkah sambil menenteng koran berita di tangannya. Wajahnya yang tampan tampak kalem meskipun sebenarnya ia memendam rasa kesal pada adik sepupunya itu.

"Apa sih maumu itu?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun menunduk, ia baca tajuk itu. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut-denyut. Plus ibunya yang jatuh sakit dan Sehun sama sekali tak bisa menjenguk sang ibu di Beijing sana mengingat kemarahan sang ibu paska perceraiannya dengan Kim Jongin.

"Itu tidak seperti yang terlihat, hyung"

"Tapi orang-orang lebih percaya bagaimana kalian terlihat. Kau mau beri penjelasan di depan pers? tidak akan ada gunanya"

Kenapa Sehun bisa begitu ceroboh akhir-akhir ini? sang kakak sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan sang adik. Sejak bercerai dengan Jongin 1 bulan yang lalu, Sehun jadi pribadi yang sulit ditebak dan hidup semaunya.

Ia tahu jika Sehun merindukan Kyungsoo. Hidup tanpa putra kecilnya telah membuat hidupnya terpuruk. Tetapi mantan istrinya, Kim Jongin tak akan mau tahu. Luhan pernah sekali menghubungi Jongin. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada jawaban dari namja itu. Melainkan operator yang meminta Luhan untuk mencoba beberapa saat lagi.

"Kau merindukan putramu kan?"

"Aku tak perlu menjawabnya lagi, hyung" sahutnya.

Rasanya begitu hampa. Sehampa perasaan Luhan yang ditinggal mati oleh anak dan istrinya akibat kecelakaan mobil 7 tahun silam.

"Seorang pria harus berani menanggung resiko" lelaki yang bersumpah tidak menikah lagi itu bekata.

"I know"

"Jika kau memang merindukan putramu, kau harus berusaha sekalipun Jongin melarangmu untuk bertemu"

.

.

.

.

"Mommy"

Jongin berhenti memoles kue dengan krim vanila ketika ia mendengar putra kecilnya itu memanggilnya.

Balita itu melangkah dengan tas ransel di gendongannya. Dia sudah pulang sekolah, dan sengaja diajak mampir ke toko kue mommy-nya oleh paman Kris.

"Hey, Kyungs my baby" Balasnya. Ia gendong tubuh mungil putranya dan memberikan satu kecupan di kening.

"Mommy tahu tidak, tadi Kyungie cobain onigili buatan mamanya Doyoung. Bentuknya lucu, sepelti panda"

Jongin tertawa mendengar cerita buah hatinya itu. "Benarkah? Apa Kyungs mau mommy buatkan seperti itu?"

"Boleh..Mommy bisa?"

"Tentu saja. Kyungs mau yang bentuk apa?"

"Bentuk paman bel (bear)?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Putranya memang sangat lucu dengan tatapan mata bulat itu.

.

.

.

.

From : Luhan Hyung

Bibi Yoona sakit. Dia merindukan dirimu dan Kyungsoo. Jongin, tak bisakah kau sedikit melembut? Aku tahu itu sangat menyakitkan untuk dirimu.

Jongin menarik napas pelan. Ia kembali meletakan ponselnya begitu saja.

Malam sudah semakin larut. Disampingnya Kyungsoo sudah terlelap sambil memeluk erat boneka kesayangannya.

Sebulan lamanya ia hidup tanpa seorang Oh Sehun. Mengabaikan telepon dari namja itu hingga pada akhirnya Sehun lelah sendiri untuk menunggu Jongin mengangkat sambungan teleponnya.

Dia sadar jika dirinya egois. Tapi ia hanya tak mau mendengar berbagai macam pemberitaan mengenai mantan suaminya itu. Jika memang pada akhirnya Sehun bukan miliknya, ia hanya berdoa semoga Sehun bahagia dengan pilihannya itu.

Dia tidak mengharapkan apapun selain Kyungsoo. Harta paling terindah yang pernah Sehun berikan untuknya. Bagi Jongin, Kyungsoo kecil adalah segalanya. Bahkan rela ia berikan nyawanya jika memang Tuhan berkendak.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Ia menoleh, melihat ibu kandungnya yang melangkah menuruni anak tangga.

Sejak 1 jam yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk menonton acara malam hari yang dikhususkan untuk orang-orang dewasa.

"Tidak biasanya kau terjaga di malam hari begini" Yeoja itu berkata.

"Entahlah, ma. Aku pun juga tidak tahu"

Yeoja itu mengulum senyum. Ia duduk di samping putra bungsunya itu. Ia sendiri pun juga tidak bisa tidur. Padahal nanti siang ia harus menemani putri sulungnya itu menemui kliennya.

"Ibu sudah dengar jika Yoona sakit" ujar Jaejoong. Matanya menatap penuh keibuan anak bungsunya itu.

"Dia bilang dia rindu Kyungsoo"

"Itu wajar" sahutnya. "Yoona sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo dan dirimu"

"Mama"

"Ya?"

Jongin nampak berpikir. Lalu melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan seperti ini. "Apa menurut mama semua yang ku lakukan salah?"

"Memang kau melakukan apa?"

"Melarang Sehun menemui Kyungsoo"

Yeoja itu tertawa pelan. "Kau sudah dewasa, Jongin" sahutnya. "Benar atau pun salah semuanya ada di tanganmu sendiri"

"Tapi ma-"

"Mama tak ingin mendengar alasan lagi, sayang" Jaejoong berkata. "lakukan yang ingin kau lakukan. But you must to take your own risk"

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tumbuh besar. Wajahnya kalem dengan pemikiran orang-orang pintar yang Sehun wariskan untuknya sebagai seorang ayah. Balita menggemaskan itu telah jadi seorang remaja yang pintar.

Dan Sehun pun juga sudah menjadi tua dengan rambut yang ditumbuhi beberapa rambut putih.

Ia begitu senang ketika melihat putranya. Sehun hendak menemuinya. Tapi seorang namja dewasa lain lebih dulu menemui Kyungsoo dan bertingkah seolah dialah ayahnya Kyungsoo.

Sehun merasa bahagia saat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya. Tapi hanya sekejab, karena selanjutnya Kyungsoo malah menatap dirinya penuh kebencian dan amarah yang membuat Sehun terpaku di tempat.

"Tuan Oh"

Sehun tersadar. Rupanya itu hanya lamunan Oh Sehun saja. Dimana ia membayangkan Kyungsoo yang tumbuh jadi seorang remaja dan membenci dirinya.

"Anda melamun" Jongdae berkata. Rambut panjangnya sengaja dikepang ala fish tail. Tatanan rambut yang membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Maaf, Nona Kim" ucap Sehun. Wajahnya terlihat menyesal. "Aku tidak mendengar apa yang anda katakan"

Jongdae mengulum senyum tipis. "Kyungsoo eommonim akan menjemput nanti siang. Apa anda yakin tak mau menemui putra anda?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang pengecut?"

"Tuan Oh, jika pada akhirnya anda harus bertengkar dengan istri anda. setidaknya anda sudah mencoba untuk menunjukan kalau anda bersungguh-sungguh menyayangi putra anda"

"Aku hanya takut jika Kyungsoo membenciku" kata Sehun.

"Itu hanya ketakutan yang alami. Anda tidak akan tahu bagaimana hasilnya kalau belum mencoba"

...

Sehun melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke arah Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk seorang diri sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya.

Anak itu sama sekali belum menyadari jika Sehun hendak menemuinya.

Jantung ayah satu orang anak itu berdegup cepat. Ia hanya belum siap untuk menemui Jongin maupun Kyungsoo. Tapi perasaan rindu itu begitu terasa dan membuat Sehun mengabaikan rasa takutnya.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Tapi seorang namja dewasa bertubuh jangkung mendahuluinya.

Sehun tahu jika namja itu adalah Kris Wu. Namja yang sempat ia khawatirkan akan menggantikan posisinya sebagai seorang ayah untuk Kyungsoo.

"Paman Klis" Seru Kyungsoo.

Balita manis itu meminta Kris untuk menggendongnya. dan Kris menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo dengan menggendong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Seketika waktu berhenti bagi Oh Sehun. Bagai anak panah menusuk dalam bagian terdalam ulu hatinya. Kyungsoo tampak baik-baik saja tanpa dirinya. Mungkin begitu juga dengan Kim Jongin. Mantan istrinya itu pastilah sudah menemukan kebahagiannya sendiri mengingat apa yang diinginkan Jongin hanyalah kebahagiaan dan keluarga kecil yang hangat. cukup sederhana sebenarnya..

.

.

.

.

Jongin membaca tajuk berita yang sedang hangat minggu ini.

Ada nama suaminya dan seorang artis papan atas yang tengah naik daun dalam karirnya. Berita yang dramatis dengan sebuah gambar yang juga romantis pula.

Para pemburu berita telah mengemasnya dengan sangat apik. Sehun sudah semakin berani, mencium kekasihnya di depan publik tanpa mempedulikan apa yang terjadi ke depannya nanti.

Dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya muak. Mobil yang ia tumpangi berhenti di depan toko kuenya. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika mendapati beberapa pemburu berita mulai mengerumuni pintu masuk hingga membuatnya gusar.

Apa-apaan ini. Mengapa dirinya harus terseret kembali dalam urusan si bodoh itu?

"Bagaimana ini, Tuan muda?" Tanya paman Jung. Dia supir pribadi kakak perempuannya.

"Tak apa, paman" sahutnya. "Aku titip Kyungsoo" Pintanya. Ia menoleh ke jok belakang dimana putra tunggalnya tengah terlelap kelelahan.

Para pemburu berita itu mulai mengerumuninya. Bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dan penyebab perceraian mereka nyaris dua bulan lalu.

"Aku percaya jika dia orang yang selalu menjaga privasinya" Kata Jongin.

"Mengapa anda bisa berkata seperti itu?" Salah satu wartawan bertanya.

"Karena aku pernah hidup bersamanya"

"Tapi apa penyebab kalian berpisah?"

Jongin mengulas senyum tipis. "Tanyakan sendiri padanya"

.

.

Tanpa menunggu waktu berhari-hari berita Jongin yang diwawancarai pun telah menyebar ke seluruh media sosial. Ada yang menanggapinya dengan sangat baik, ada pula yang merutuki Oh Sehun, dan ada pula yang menanggapi Jongin hanya mencari pencitraan belaka.

Tapi mereka yang tidak tahu bagaimana hidup Kim Jongin memang akan selalu seperti itu. Jongin sama sekali tidak peduli. Toh dirinya juga sudah tak mau ambil pusing dengan segala pemberitaan.

Dirinya hanya ingin hidup setenang mungkin. Dia hanya orang lain bagi Oh Sehun. Begitupun juga sebaliknya. Tak ada yang harus dipikirkan lagi. Dia sudah sepenuhnya lepas tangan dan tidak mau memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada namja bermarga Oh itu.

"Jongin sudah lepas tangan mengenai dirimu" Jinri berkata.

Sehun sudah melarangnya untuk menemuinya di kantor. Tetapi yeoja itu sepertinya tampak tidak peduli. Dan terkesan cuek dengan segala pemberitaannya itu.

"Itu lebih baik" Sehun menyahut. Ada nada tidak suka ketika melihat cuplikan pemberitaan Jongin yang diwawancarai oleh banyak wartawan.

Jongin sudah melupakan dirinya. Dan bisa ia lihat jika Jongin baik-baik saja. Bahkan wajahnya pun terlihat lebih terawat setelah mereka bercerai. Senyum manis dan pipi gembil itu sudah mulai terlihat lagi.

"Dia menjadi model dadakan rupanya" Jinri berkomentar.

Sehun menoleh, Yeoja itu menunjukan ponselnya dengan memperlihatkan salah satu designer terkenal merekrut Jongin sebagai modelnya. Dan Jongin dengan balutan kemeja longgar itu terlihat begitu sexy dan menggairahkan.

Lalu ada Jongin yang merebahkan tubuhnya di lengan seorang pria di atas sofa besar dengan berbalut mantel tidur mewah yang senada di pakai oleh namja tampan di sampingnya. Sehun tahu namja dewasa itu. Namanya Lee Seohyuk, dia memang seorang model pria yang paling digilai di dunia permodelan.

"Bisakah kau pergi? Aku sibuk sekali hari ini"

Jinri menautkan alisnya. Sehun sibuk karena pekerjaannya, atau sibuk memikirkan nasib hidupnya yang sudah tak lagi menjadi nomor satu di hati Jongin?

.

.

.

.

"Jongin"

Namja berkulit tan itu menoleh. Ia baru saja hendak masuk ke rumah orangtuanya jika saja Kris tidak menyebutkan namanya.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

Kris mengulas senyum tipis. "Fotomu dan Lee Seohyuk"

Ah..Rupanya soal itu. Kris memuji jika Jongin sangat mempesona sekali di foto itu. Apalagi ketika ia berada di pangkuan Seohyuk dengan pakaian kasualnya. Kris bilang, Jongin sangat profesional dan tidak terlihat amatir.

Jongin tidak tahu kalau Kris akan memujinya seperti itu. Sempat terpikir olehnya jika dirinya tidak bisa mengimbangi Seohyuk yang notabene adalah model sungguhan dan profesional.

"Apa besok kau sibuk?"

"Tidak terlalu"

Namja Wu itu tampak berpikir. Sebelum pada akhirnya ia mengajak Jongin untuk makan malam bersama.

"Apa ini ajakan sebuah kencan?" Tanya Jongin, dengan nada jenaka.

Kris terkekeh pelan. "Hanya permulaan saja" jawab Kris, tak kalah jenaka pula.

"Kita baru saja makan malam bersama tadi" ujar Jongin.

Mereka memang baru saja makan malam bersama. Lebih tepatnya makan malam sekaligus membicarakan bisnis yang akan dikelola Jongin bersama Kim Junmyeon, teman karib Kris semasa sekolah dulu.

Keduanya sudah lebih dulu mengantar Junmyeon ke sebuah bar. Junmyeon bilang dia rindu suasana bar di kota Seoul selama bertahun-tahun tak lagi berkunjung ke sana.

"Hanya berdua. Kau tahu maksudku kan?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Entah kenapa sulit sekali menjawab iya. Meski nyatanya dia bukan orang yang bisa dengan mudahnya menolak ajakan orang lain.

"Aku tidak tahu bisa atau tidak" kata Jongin.

Kris menarik napas tak usah Jongin menjawab. Dia sudah tau apa jawabannya. Ini mungkin terlalu cepat, meski mereka sudah saling mengenal lama. Apalagi Jongin juga baru berpisah dengan mantan suaminya.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin lain kali" ujarnya, dibarengi senyum di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu Kyungsoo, Zitao?" Jongdae bertanya perlahan.

Hari ini ia mendapat laporan dari anak-anak kelas Himawari kalau Zitao baru saja mengganggu Kyungsoo dan membuat anak bermata bulat itu menangis.

"Aku tidak tahu tuh, bu gulu"

Jongdae menarik napas sepelan mungkin. Yeoja 24 tahun itu merasa jika kesabarannya sedang diuji kalau menghadapi balita bertubuh jangkung itu.

Huang Zitao anak yang nakal dan senang sekali mengganggu teman-teman sebayanya yang jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan dirinya.

Pantas saja Baekhyun sering menghindari balita ini. Dia terlalu malas menghadapi murid paling nakal seantero sekolah Kinderland.

"Permisi"

Yeoja Kim itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja tampan berdiri di depan pintu ruangan siswa bermasalah. Itu bukan Oh Sehun. Namja ini terlihat lebih ramah dibandingkan ayah kandungnya Kyungsoo itu.

"Oh iya, maaf..anda cari siapa?"

Namja itu mengulum senyum, ia membungkuk hormat. "Saya pamannya Kyungsoo. Katanya Kyungsoo terjatuh ya"

Jongdae menganggukan kepala. Ia pamitan pada Zitao dan segera mengantar namja bernama Xi Luhan itu ke UKS.

...

"Hey, Baby" dengan lembut ia menyapa Kyungsoo.

Balita manis itu duduk di pinggir bangsal. Dengan keadaan lutut dibalut perban. "Paman Lu" ia menyahut, wajah manisnya terlihat sembab.

"Yang mana yang sakit, baby?"

"Di sini, paman. Syakitt syekali" ujarnya, seraya menunjuk lututnya yang dibalut perban. "Tapi kata Ibu gulu Dae sudah sembuh kalena diobati"

Luhan terkekeh pelan. Dia dihubungi oleh adik sepupunya itu untuk melihat keadaan anaknya yang terluka di sekolah. Beberapa waktu lalu pihak sekolah menghubungi Oh Sehun mengenai Kyungsoo.

"Kyungs"

Ketiganya menoleh. Jongin berdiri di depan pintu ruang UKS dengan wajah panik.

"Baby, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Jongin, seolah melupakan orang-orang dewasa di sana.

Kyungsoo jatuh dari atas jungkat-jungkit karena ulah teman sekelasnya yang iseng. Jongdae tidak bercerita siapa nama anak itu, Kyungsoo sendiri pun juga tidak menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa terjatuh pada ibunya yang juga tidak bertanya.

.

.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Hyung" kata Jongin, saat Luhan bertanya kapan Jongin bisa mengunjungi mantan ibu mertuanya di Beijing.

Luhan menarik napas lewat hidung. Melihat wajah Jongin yang masih menyiratkan duka saja sebenarnya dia tidak tega. Tapi Bibi Yoona yang sakit-sakitan merindukan mantan menantu dan cucunya saat ini.

Jika Sehun tidak bisa membujuk Jongin. Maka Luhan akan melakukannya. Dia tidak tega manakala melihat bibi Yoona terbaring sakit dengan kerinduan yang luar biasa.

"Ku mohon Kim Jongin" ucapnya. "Bibiku membutuhkan dirimu" Luhan berkata lagi.

Kantin sekolah tidak terlalu ramai. Keduanya memutuskan untuk mengobrol di kantin Kinderland sekaligus makan siang bersama.

"Aku masih belum bisa bertemu dengan Sehun"

Inilah alasan paling utama mengapa Jongin terkesan menghindari siapa saja yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan mantan suaminya itu. Apalagi ia juga melarang Sehun menemui Kyungsoo. Tapi ternyata pihak dimana Kyungsoo bersekolah tak mau ikut campur, dan sama sekali tidak melarang pihak keluarga Sehun menemui Kyungsoo.

"Kau hanya akan menemui bibi Yoona. Bukan Oh Sehun, Jong" Luhan berkata. "Kau tahu tidak? Bibi Yoona tinggal di Beijing itu juga untuk menghindari Sehun"

"Kenapa?"

Luhan terkekeh pelan. Matanya berjumpa dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati puddingnya. Balita itu terus bersenandung, seolah mengabaikan dua orang dewasa yang sedang mengobrol di sampingnya.

"Sejak kalian bercerai bibi Yoona tidak mau bertemu Sehun lagi"

Jongin terkejut dengan jawaban Luhan.

"A..apa?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Bibi Yoona pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika putranya akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan suaminya dulu"

Menyedihkan, pikir Jongin. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika Bibi Yoona juga mengalami hal seperti ini puluhan tahun silam. Luhan pun kembali bercerita tentang masa lalu bibinya itu.

Menurut kabar yang ia dengar terakhir kali. Mantan suami bibi Yoona pernah berlutut di bawah kaki Yeoja itu. Tapi tak pernah berhasil dan tidak menggugah hati yeoja cantik itu untuk kembali bersama.

Semua rasa sakit hatinya ia tuangkan ke dalam karirnya. Ia menjadi yeoja ambisius dan berambisi untuk mendapatkan banyak harta agar para namja tidak menghina dirinya. Semua orang pun jadi tahu, jika Oh Yoona adalah yeoja kuat yang tidak membutuhkan namja di sampingnya dengan segala keberhasilan yang ia dapatkan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

A/n :

Hey..Thx for review. Ini aku lanjut ya. Maaf kalo ff nya sadless haha. Kan udh aku bilang, bikin ff sedih itu bukan genre ku. Ketauan ya aku org yg kaku? Btw ada salah satu readers yg bisa baca sifat org dari tulisan lho..waaaaa..Emg bener bisa ya? Btw jgn terlalu byk tanya soal alur ya. Aku gak tau mau jelasin gimana. Dibaca aja dulu. Kalo gak paham dan gak suka ya jgn dibaca. Seperti biasa, aku terima kritik tp gak terima bashing. Egois ya? Jgn tersinggung ya minna. Lanjut? review 20 ya dilanjut..


End file.
